Neo Destiny I: PokemonDigimon war saga
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: King Piccolo's arch Rival Lord Red has started a war between Pokemon and Digimon in order to take over the Neo World before King Piccolo do. And Kami has sent Goku and The Red Dragon Alvin Stevenson to defeat Lord Red and put a end to this senseless battl
1. Chapter 1: The pliot to destroy

Pokemon-Digimon war saga  
  
Chapter 1: A pliot destroy the Pokemon and the Digimon  
  
Deep into the darkness a Man wearing a Red/Black armor if awaiting news from his men.  
  
Man: Lord Red the Pokemon and the Digimon are begining to fight each other.  
  
Lord Red: Good.  
  
Man #2: Sir why have you ask to start a war between Digimon and Pokemon?  
  
Lord Red: King Piccolo that's why if he think that he's going to come bewteen me and taking the Neo World then he have another thing coming. He should know that's it me destiny to become ruler of this Planet. I have no busniess in my way.  
  
Man #1: So you want to start a war between Pokemon and Digimon.  
  
Lord Red: Yes with the Pokemon and the Digimon killing one another i'll use the souls of the dead to give me the power to destroy my Arch-Rival King Piccolo. I can almost smell the Digi and Pokomon Blood covering the lands of Neo Earth.  
  
(At Kami's Lookout Kami sense a the war is about to begun)  
  
Kami: It's just as i feared Mr. Popo.  
  
Mr. Popo: What's wrong Kami?  
  
Kami: Lord Red has started a War between the world of Pokemon and the Digital World. Mr. Popo you must go and imformed Goku about and there's another one you must bring to me. A young man who's about Bulma's age his name is Alvin Stevenson of the School of the Flying fist. I have already imformed his Sensei that you'll be coming to him.  
  
Mr. Popo: Alright Kami.  
  
(Later that day Mr. Popo came back with Goku and Alvin Stevenson)  
  
Alvin: So this is Kami's Lookout?  
  
Kami: I welcome you young Alvin Stevenson.  
  
Alvin: You must be the Guardian of Neo Earth Kami.  
  
Kami: Yes?  
  
Alvin: My sensei asked me that you wanted to see me.  
  
Kami: Yes a few hours ago i sense a war is about to erupt between Pokemon and Digimon.  
  
Goku: Why would Pokemon and Digimon want to go to war with each other?  
  
Kami: Lord Red; King Piccolo's rival want to use their energy to take over the Neo-World. Goku you and Alvin Must join force in order to stop Lord Red and Stop this senseless war between the Pokemon and the Digimon destory each other.  
  
Alvin: But I were told that Digimon can't die.  
  
Kami: Lord Red's men have relases dark energy orbs causeing Digimon to die out permittly this time.  
  
As of now I believe that you two are the only ones who can stop Lord Red's plans.  
  
Goku: We can we find this Lord Red?  
  
Kami: His stronghold is in the shadows waiting for the time that the Pokemon and Digimon race is completely wiped out.  
  
Alvin: I understand why my master asked me to come here.  
  
Kami: Good while you go of to stop this Pokemon-Digimon war Lord Red will send his warrior to stop you. and beware King Piccolo is also there trying to destroy is Arch-Rival so he can take over the Neo-world hismelf.  
  
Both: Okay.  
  
(The two go on the Nuimbus cloud and few off)  
  
To Be Continue 


	2. Chapter 2: The Pokemon Grave yard

Pokemon-Digimon war saga  
  
Chapter 2: The Pokemon Grave yard  
  
After Kami the Guardian of Neo Earth Imformed young Goku and Alvin Stevenson the Red Dragon of the Hishoken-Ryuu Martial Arts. About Lord Red's Plan to use the energy of everyone Pokemon and Digimon to give him power to taken over the Neo World before King Piccolo does. The two got on the Nuimbus cloud and few off to stop Lord Red's plans.  
  
Goku: Hey I think I see someone down there?  
  
Alvin: You know him?  
  
Goku: He maybe one of my friends.  
  
(The two few down and then saw Tienshinhan and his compening Chaozu)  
  
Goku: Hey Tien What's going on here?  
  
Tien (Turning around): Goku? what brings you here?  
  
Alvin: Kami send us here.  
  
Chaozu: Who are you?  
  
Goku: He's name is Alvin Stevenson of the Hishoken-Ryuu Martial arts.  
  
Tien: The School of the Flying Fist? I heard of that style of fighting.  
  
Alvin: My sensei told me that The School of the Flying Fist has 7 Styles each one has their own set of Techniques. Red dragon, White Dragon, Gary Dragon, Crimson Dragon, Black Dragon and Shadow Dragon. Frances has choose to become the Black Dragon, My master also said to me and my older sister that Those who are cusumed with evil are known as the Black Dragons. So what happine here?  
  
Tien: Chaozu and I are helping officer Jenny and her men giving these dead pokemon a porpare bural.   
  
Alvin: What happine?  
  
Chaozu: A group of Agumon came out of nowhere and attack them. None of the Charizards did make it.  
  
(Just then Alvin heard a cry)  
  
Alvin: That looks like someone crying.  
  
(Alvin ran over a hill and saw a girl crying over a dead Butterfree)  
  
Alvin: It's a girl?  
  
Girl: Who are you?  
  
Alvin: Alvin Stevenson.  
  
Bernice: Mine is Bernice Bonnie.  
  
Alvin: I heard of you you family are know to raise Charmanders, Charmeleons, Charizards, Squirtles, Wartortles, and Blastoise. Why are you crying?  
  
Bernice: This Butterfree was killed trying to escaped from a hord of Veemon.  
  
Lunch (As a Blondie): What where are they?  
  
Alvin (Swaet drop): Who are you?  
  
Bernice: They over there?  
  
(Alvin see Lunch with Mechine guns on each hands)  
  
Alvin: Wait those weapons can kill them.  
  
Lunch: Hey put a shock in it goldie locks.  
  
Goku: Oh I see you met Lunch.  
  
Alvin: That's her name?  
  
Goku: Well she's always like that.  
  
Alvin: Oh really?  
  
Lunch: Hey Veemon come on out here!!  
  
Alvin: Hey have you lost it!  
  
Goku: Uh-oh.  
  
(Goku turn to his right a see 50 Veemon look at them)  
  
Alvin: Bernice get behind me.  
  
Lunch: Okay you blue tourble makes did you did this?  
  
Veemon #1: Did what?  
  
Veemon #2: What's talking about?  
  
Lunch: This Butterfree here is this your doing?  
  
Veemon #3: And if it did?  
  
Lunch: Get lead!!  
  
(Rapid Gunshots)  
  
Officer Jenny: Gunshots?  
  
Male Officer #2: Officer Jenny a hord of Veemon is just over that hill.  
  
Officer Jenny: They must have come to finnsh off the injuried Charizards. Listen up I want all of you to take the injuried Charizard to a Pokemon Center in East City and hurry.  
  
(Back with Lunch)  
  
Veemon #4: Hey that Human is shooting at us like she got no sense.  
  
Lunch: You guys think you're hot suff for killing a Butterfree!  
  
Alvin: Don't she know that all of this is Lord Red's doing?  
  
Tien: Lord Red?  
  
Goku: He's King Piccolo's archrival.  
  
(Dust picks up and Lunch begun to sneeze back into her Blue haired self)  
  
Alvin: What the?  
  
Lunch: Oh my with i'm doing?  
  
The Veemon: YOU WHERE SHOOTING AT US THAT WHAT!!!  
  
Veemon #1: Hey where's the Blonde one go?  
  
Goku: They don't know who that Lunch has a spilt personality.   
  
Bernice: You killed this Butterfree why what you veemon done such s evil thing.  
  
Tien: And why have the Agumon killed a hord of peaceful Charizards.  
  
Bernice: What did the Pokemon ever done to you Digimon?  
  
Veemon Leader: Hey take it easy young lady it's not are fault.  
  
Goku: You're right it's Lord Red doing?  
  
Veemon Leader: Lord Red? Who's Lord Red?  
  
Alvin: They don't know who's Lord Red is? what about King Piccolo?  
  
Veemon Leader: Nope never heard of this King Piccolo either. Hey do any of you guys heard of this Lord Red and King Piccolo?  
  
(All of the Veemon saying no at the same time)  
  
Alvin: Hmmmm someone is helping Lord Red start up this War between Pokemon and Digimon but who?  
  
(On a Flying Ship)  
  
Piano: My King we're almost at the East City Pokemon center.  
  
King Piccolo: Good these Charizards must know where I can fine Red is hiding so I can end this rivaly I have with him.  
  
(Lord Red: You can try Piccolo but i'll be I who will end the war between you and I soon.)  
  
(The sky show a image of King Piccolo os the right and Lord Red on the left as King Piccolo's ship heads for the Pokemon Center in East City)  
  
To Be Continue 


End file.
